It is known that the human or animal body picks up electromagnetic signals present in its environment such as, for example, electromagnetic signals emitted by electronic and/or electric devices such as portable telephones, computers, game consoles and the like. These signals can have a harmful influence on the health of the human or animal. It is also known that the human or animal body has its own electromagnetic signals. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a device for the protection of a human or animal body enabling resonance decoupling between the electromagnetic signals present in the environment of the body and the electromagnetic signals picked up by the body.